Poor Decisions
by aadixon
Summary: One decision can change your life. In the case of Harry Potter, two decisions changed the future for the entire world. In a twist of fate, Harry gets to change those decisions.; AU starts after book seven.
1. Barberini

**Poor Decisions**

 **Chapter One: Barberini**

Harry sat at his favorite haunt, a little wizard tavern not far from work, and nursed a fire whiskey. He thought back on his life; back to his days as a student at Hogwarts. Most would consider those days of living in constant danger and facing the most evil Dark Lord in history as days to forget, but to Harry they were the best days of his life.

Not to be misunderstood, Harry loved his three children dearly. They were the light of his life, but after Ginny's passing he found it hard to enjoy the simple moments. St. Mungos had concluded that the extended possession and near death in her second year had shortened her life expectancy considerably. Harry blamed himself for her death and his children losing their mother just as Lily started her first year at Hogwarts. He took another sip and sighed as he thought of how Lily would be graduating this year.

Ron seemed to take Ginny's death as Harry letting the family down. After verbally bashing Harry at the funeral, Ron had refused to speak to him since. Harry could not blame him as he felt the same way. Normally, Hermione would come fetch him at the tavern and send him home, but only a few short months ago she had divorced Ron for abuse and moved to France. While no one was shocked by the accusations, they were shocked by her immediate departure with Hugo and Rose.

With James and Albus off pursuing their careers and Lily at Hogwarts, Harry was for the first time truly alone. As with what happens after a long hard fought war that saw many tragedies, most of Harry's mates from school had moved away to start anew. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all he had left and making new friends was a very complicated task. To ever remarry or even date after Ginny's death was an impossible idea, though many had suggested it including Arthur Weasley. Harry just could not trust anyone that did not know him before he was the Chosen One. Since Ginny passed, many witches had attempted to pursue him, but he would have none of it.

Harry shoved the glass away then requested help flooing to his flat. The bartender happily obliged his most famous customer and helped Harry safely home. Harry slumped in front of the fireplace as Winky came hurriedly to assist her master. She took his boots and cloak to the closet and went upstairs to prepare his bed. Starring into the crackling fire alight inside the grate, Harry contemplated what was next for the Chosen One. 'If only he could do it over', thought Harry sadly.

"Interesting thought." said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry stood and spun around so fast that he nearly fell down; the fire whiskey taking its toll. He pulled out his wand and looked around. There, Harry saw the strangest creature he had ever seen. It looked to be half man, half goat and was holding some type of flute.

"Who are... what are you?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Barberini Faun, at your service." said the half human creature.

"How did you get in here?" asked Harry.

"Through the window." replied Barberini.

"But this flat is surrounded by protective wards." said Harry, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh yes, I did feel the magic as I entered." said Barberini. "Your magic is quite strong."

Harry was growing tired of the small talk. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What do you want?" growled Harry.

"Guess I should have requested an audience with the Chosen One before I popped in, aye?" retorted Barberini. "You know, you had potential Harry Potter. I remember telling Ronan that when you first came to Hogwarts."

Ronan was a name that Harry had not heard in decades. He was the centaur that he had met in his first year at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest.

"You were in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Harry in a startled tone.

"Just for a visit." replied Barberini. "I travel quite a bit. Me and Hagrid use to have many a good time catching up when I would stop to visit the centaurs."

"You knew Hagrid too?" asked Harry in further disbelief.

"He – took – care – of – magical – creatures – aka – my – friends." replied Barberini as though he was speaking to someone very dense. "Of course I knew him. I was there to see what was happening to the unicorn population when I saw you. Sense then, I've kept up with your life too and let me tell you it hasn't been all that pretty."

"You're telling me about it?" retorted Harry harshly, not overlooking the fact that this being has been watching him for most of his life.

"Hey from your point of view, life is life." said Barberini. "From others, there are successful lives and then there are disappointments. Never a failure, but disappointments."

Seeing that this being held no real threat to him and he was still too intoxicated to do anything about it, Harry turned his chair around and took a seat.

"Can I offer you a chair or something to eat?" asked Harry.

"I like to sit on the floor and I just ate before I came." replied Barberini, as he sat down on the floor. "Besides, your house-elf is busy."

"Is there something you need from me, Mr. Faun?" asked Harry.

"Call me Barberini, and yes there is. This world you created stinks and I want you to change it."

"How can I change the world?" asked Harry. "Don't you think I would if I could?"

"Actually, I don't think you would." replied Barberini. "At least not this version of you. Now, the eleven year old version would move mountains if it was possible."

Harry could only nod in agreement. Barberini was right, the eleven year old Harry Potter was ready to take on any task, no matter the size, if it meant helping others. Unfortunately, all that had been slowly zapped from him over the decades.

"So what do you propose I do?" asked Harry smiling. "Go back in time?"

"Physically? No. It's just too messy." replied Barberini. "But your soul can travel just nicely."

"What?" asked Harry. "The soul doesn't leave your body unless you die."

"You fought a wizard that made horcruxes, but you didn't take any notes." said Barberini shaking his head. "How sad."

"I'm not going to kill anyone to split my soul!" shouted Harry.

"Not suggesting that either." said Barberini calmly. "But the soul can be removed from the body and placed somewhere else without heading to the next great adventure. In this case, say the eleven year old form of Harry Potter? Before you argue, you will retain all your memories. They will guide you through your life all over again. You know where the changes need to be made if you trust yourself completely. I will be there with you and you will be able to summon me simply by calling my name, however you cannot ask me to change the future. That, Harry Potter, will be up to you."

Harry sat back into his chair, thinking very hard. The idea of going back and starting all over again sounded great and horrible all at the same time. To relive his horrors and his happiest days was a vortex of emotion.

"What do you say, Harry Potter?" asked Barberini. "I can make it happen and it will be completely painless."

"What about my children?" asked Harry.

"They came from your loins once, they will do so again." replied Barberini. "Of course the mother does have something to say about traits and looks, but they'll still be yours."

Harry pondered for a moment on the idea that he might actually marry someone other than Ginny, but that was absurd. He looked around the flat, sighed, then nodded.

"Let's do this." said the intoxicated mind of Harry Potter.

Barberini smiled as he placed his flute to his lips. "You will fall asleep as I play. Concentrate on where you wish to begin again and you will be transported there. At first you will feel as though it is a dream, but it is not. Farewell, age-ed Harry Potter and I will see you when you're young again. Call my name and I'll be there."

Barberini began to place his flute and immediately Harry started to fall asleep. He concentrated on where it all began; where it all went wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! The first few chapters will come quickly. Special thanks to Critters At Play for being Beta. Please review.**

 **If in the States, please remember all those that we lost on 9/11 and their families.**


	2. All Over Again

**Poor Decisions**

 **Chapter Two: All Over Again**

Harry awoke and blinked rapidly as his surroundings came into focus. He was standing in Kings Cross Station on Platform nine and three quarters, looking at steam rolling out of the scarlet engine he loved so dearly as a child. All around him the sounds of people chatting, owls hooting, cats meowing, and trunks scraping across the ground assaulted his ears. The smells of sulfur, wood, and something he never could quite distinguish in all his years drifted into his nose like an alluring aroma.

Parents were helping their children aboard, kissing them goodbye, or hugging them relentlessly as though they never wanted to let go. It brought back many wonderful memories of the times he hugged and kissed on his own three children as he sent them off to Hogwarts. It was always mixed with apprehension and a longing to go with them. Now, he got to go again and no matter the dangers that lay ahead, he knew what must be done right this time round.

"Hello?" said an incredibly familiar voice. "Excuse me, but are you okay?"

Harry turned to see the bushy brown hair of his very best mate, Hermione Granger. He had to fight off the urge to hug her.

"Uh, yeah." replied Harry. "I was just taking in the... well... everything."

"Your first year?" asked Hermione, and Harry nodded. "Good. Mine too. Well, we'd better hurry. The train leaves at eleven o'clock and it's two minutes till."

Harry smiled as he remembered just how fast Hermione talked and how bossy she was when they first met. Hermione, not understanding what was behind the smile, returned it while blushing slightly.

"Well come on," continued Hermione "and don't forget your trolley."

Harry looked behind him and saw a sight that almost made him cry. Hedwig was sitting in her cage atop his trunk on a trolley. Harry gripped his trolley and whispered, "Hello girl", as he spun it around and headed for the train cars. Like before, the twins assisted him in loading his trunk onto the train. Unlike before, he and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express together.

"By the way, my name is Hermione Granger." she said, extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." he replied, shaking her hand and smiling at the shocked expression on her face.

"Really?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "I read somewhere that you might be attending this year."

"Read?" repeated Harry while trying to act shocked.

"Oh yes, don't you know, there are several books that mention you and the fall of You-Know-Who." replied Hermione matter-of-factly.

"You-Know-Who?" repeated Harry, playing with Hermione. "Oh, you mean Lord Voldemort."

Hermione blinked rapidly at him as she slid open a compartment and there sat Neville Longbottom with a death grip on Trevor the toad. Harry could not help but smile even broader at the sight of his heroic friend.

"Excuse me, but may we join you?" asked Hermione stiffly, recovering from what Harry had said.

Neville did not answer, but merely nodded while staring at Trevor. Hermione and Harry took a seat across from Neville then shut the compartment door.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." she said, extending her hand to Neville.

"H-Hi, I'm N-Neville Longbottom." stammered Neville as he shook her hand.

"Hello, Neville Longbottom. I'm Harry Potter." said Harry, extending his hand.

Neville was so shocked that he dropped Trevor the toad who made his bid for freedom. Neville didn't even attempt to recapture his fleeing frog, but just stared at Harry.

"My Gran has told me all about you!" exclaimed Neville. "Blimey, I thought she was putting me on when she said you might be in my year."

The train whistle sounded and with a jolt, the train slowly began to leave Kings Cross Station.

"Oh I can't believe we're really going! It will be so much fun; they're be so much to learn. I've read everything I can find about Hogwarts and I've already read through our entire subject line and Harry Potter stop looking at me like that!" said Hermione very fast and blushing again at Harry's gaze.

"Sorry." said Harry. "I've just never seen anyone else ever get so excited over school."

"Well I'm truly surprised that you're not already up to speed on everything. The books I've read about you indicate that you will be a very good student and –" continued Hermione, but Harry cut her off.

"All those things you've read about me aren't true." he said. "The only thing that is true is that I survived Voldemort's Killing curse and he murdered my parents."

Neville shuttered at the sound of Voldemort's name and stared at Harry as though he was a fire breathing dragon. Harry smiled at his old true friend and was about to say something when the compartment door slid open. In walked a gangly looking red head with freckles and dirt on his nose. Harry suddenly had the urge to leap in front of Hermione to protect her from him. His thoughts must have shown on his face as Ron took a step back from Harry before speaking.

"Uh, can I join you three?" asked Ron. "The other compartments are full."

Harry's mind raced back through old memories. This was almost the exact same thing Ron had said to him all those years ago or last time or whatever it was, yet if Harry was in here with Neville and Hermione, the compartment he rode in the first time was empty or at the very most lightly inhabited. 'Why did he lie? Was it just a ploy to sit with him?' pondered Harry.

"Oh sure." replied Hermione before Harry could say anything.

"Hi. My name's Ron Weasley." said Ron as he took a seat next to Neville.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione.

"H-Hello. I'm Neville Longbottom." said Neville while shaking Ron's hand.

Ron looked at Harry who still hadn't spoken to him since he had entered the compartment. Sensing the need to be friendly, Harry responded in the friendliest tone he could muster.

"Hello Ron Weasley. I would introduce myself, however you already know who I am." said Harry smiling.

"Uh... I do?" retorted Ron.

"Your brothers told, you, your mother, and your sister who I am." replied Harry, staring Ron in the eyes.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" asked Ron, not realizing what he had confessed.

"Because I'm Harry Potter." said Harry coolly, making Ron's eyes go wide and his complexion pale. "Besides, I saw your brothers walk over to your family as I boarded the train and they asked me if I was me."

Hermione and Neville stared at Harry in awe.

"Think you're brilliant, don't you." retorted Ron, his ears turning red; always a sign of his rising temper.

Before Harry could answer, the compartment door slid open again and three boys stepped inside. It was the eleven year old versions of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Is it true?" asked Draco. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"News travels fast on this train." said Harry. "Who are you and what can I do for you?"

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." said Draco proudly. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco carelessly, jerking at thumb at the two large boys.

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's and this time Harry thought about the moment the first time around. He had refused to shake Draco's hand because of what he had said to Ron. This time he knew not only Ron much better, but also Draco and what he would become. To the shock of the compartment, Harry shook Draco's hand.

"Maybe I can help you too." said Harry smiling.

Draco looked as though he had just won the Quidditch Cup. He smirked as he glanced at Ron who had now turned completely red in the face. Harry knew that the explosion was about to occur, but he did not care. Part of his problem the first time was that he came to Hogwarts listening to little and judging too quickly.

"Well Potter, I must be off. You can join us if you wish." said Draco.

"Thank you, but no." replied Harry. "Maybe some other time."

Draco looked slightly crest fallen, but recovered quickly.

"Next time then, Harry Potter." said Draco as he swept from the compartment.

"What the bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Are those words a prominent part of your vocabulary?" asked Harry.

"I've heard of the Malfoy family." said Ron darkly, ignoring Harry's remark. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after _You-Know-Who_ disappeared! Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. How can you of all people shake his hand?"

"All my life I've been judged based on what people have thought of me." replied Harry coldly. "They never got to know me before they conjured their opinion. Now that I've joined the Wizarding world, I can see the same thing happening again. They've never met me, but they think they know me. I refuse to judge people by their family or wealth."

Hermione stared at Harry as though she was thoroughly impressed and had never seen anything like him before. Neville looked on in awe at, what Harry could tell, was in his eyes the proof of the legend. Harry wasn't trying to impress or influence anyone, but he refused to be ruled by the bigots in the wizarding world; not this time.

"So who's toad was that in the doorway?" asked Ron, ignoring Harry's statements.

"It's mine." replied Neville distractedly. "He's always running away."

"I have a rat named Scabbers, but he doesn't do much." said Ron sulkily. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." replied Neville, turning to stare at Ron..

Ron reached inside his satchel and pulled out the old animegous. A flood of memories poured into Harry's mind as he stared at Ron's rat with hatred. Harry wanted to draw his wand and hex the traitor. He wanted to expose Pettigrew for what he really was, but doing so would raise a lot more questions than Harry was ready to deal with. He sat there and glared at the sleeping rodent, knowing that if he was patient he would find the perfect opportunity to deal with Wormtail and exonerate Sirius.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. For those that have read this story in the Overflowing Cauldron, the new stuff begins next chapter. Special thanks to Critters At Play for being Beta and helping pulling this off of the shelf. Any faults you see are his fault! ;) Please review. Thanks.**


	3. The Sorting - Revisited

**Poor Decisions**

 **Chapter Three: The Sorting - Revisited**

Harry remembered how nerve racking and exciting his first trip to Hogwarts was aboard the Hogwarts Express. Reliving his first trip was no less the second time around; only this time it was for totally different reasons. Knowing what laid in store was almost as bad as guessing; his mind racing through memories of his first year as fast as the Hogwarts Express barreled through the countryside.

He was also finding it very difficult to treat his old friends like new ones. Once Trevor the toad had been recovered, Hermione, Neville and Ron had began discussing what Hogwarts would be like. Harry found this topic awkward, due to the fact that he knew so much about the ancient school already. When the food trolley arrived, Harry took much longer than necessary to decide on what he wanted as he enjoyed the momentary distraction.

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves when Ron brought up the school houses and the Sorting. He had completely forgot about the Sorting, and more importantly the Sorting Hat. ' _What would the infamous Sorting Hat see when it was set upon his head?_ ', pondered Harry. He wished desperately that the old Hermione was with him and she could help him, but alas the younger Hermione was just as oblivious to the hat's existence as the other first years were.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"This is it!" shouted Hermione excitedly. "I can't believe we're finally here!"

Harry was trying to breath as he remembered what came next while Ron and Neville looked as though they might get sick. The train slowed down to a crawl and finally stopped; the moment was surreal. Harry followed close to Hermione as they made their way toward the door and out onto the tiny, dark platform of Hogsmeade Station. Harry shivered this time, not due to the cold night air, but because of the moments unfolding before him. Faces that he had never noticed the first time were all around him; including the fourth year embodiment of Cedric Diggery.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "First yers! First yers over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed from overhead and it took everything he had not to run up and hug the massive man. It had been nearly five years since he had seen Hagrid, who had retired from his post at Hogwarts and moved to France.

"C'mon, follow me... any more first yers? Mind yer step, now! First yers follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down the steep, narrow path that led to the Black Lake. It was darker than Harry remembered as they walked amongst the thick trees. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice while Ron fidgeted with his robes. Harry could not make out what Hermione was doing ahead of him, though he supposed she was rehearsing in her head everything she had read about the school.

"Yeh'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "just round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

As the narrow path opened onto the edge of the Black Lake, Harry could see Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, it reminded him of the first time he saw it from that exact spot. The castle had held so much wonder and mystery for him then, but now it held hope – hope to start again anew.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione filed into one of the boats; Harry enjoying the moment.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass; even more beautiful than Harry remembered. Everyone, except for Harry, was staring up at the castle. He was staring at lake; remembering his journey to the bottom during the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. That would not happen twice, if he could help it.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

They all bent their heads and as the boats carried them through the curtain of ivy that hid the wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along the dark tunnel, which took them right underneath the castle, into the underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocky shore.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

They followed Hagrid up the passageway in the rock, coming out onto damp grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up the flight of stone steps that led to the entrance hall and crowded around the huge, oak front doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once, and there stood Professor McGonagall; looking as formidable as ever. Harry could not help but smile.

"The first yers, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." said Professor McGonagall.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was just as he remembered it before the Battle of Hogwarts – with its stone walls, high ceiling and magnificent marble Grand Staircase. Harry felt another shiver as he stepped through the doorway.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right, where the rest of the school was awaiting them in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into the small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, everyone except Harry peering about nervously; his mind was focused upon the Sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

Harry's mind drifted away at mention of family. This was his family – every last witch and wizard here that stood with him during the war was his family. He was back to protect them and he would not let them down.

"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours." finished Professor McGonagall, drawing Harry back to the present.

Professor McGonagall scanned the crowd of new students; her eyes lingering for a moment on Neville and Ron. When her eyes met Harry's, she stared as though she was taking in a sight she had not seen in ages. Harry refused to look down, smiling nervously, not wanting to give anything away. He pondered how well his eleven year old Occlumency would do against the likes of Dumbledore.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." continued Professor McGonagall. "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, so please wait quietly."

Harry looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified. No one was talking much except for Hermione, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry wished he could tell her to calm down and there was nothing she needed to do, but all he could do was wait.

Then, several people behind him screamed and Harry instinctively withdrew his wand before immediately shoving it back into his pocket.

"What the –?" gasped Neville.

Harry looked up and smiled as about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. They glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They were arguing and Harry had to fight the urge to laugh, for he knew why.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –" said the Fat Friar.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" interrupted Nearly Headless Nick. "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nick had suddenly noticed the first years.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded silently.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," said the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall and into the Great Hall.

"Now, form a line," called Professor McGonagall to the first years, "and follow me."

Harry got into line behind Seamus Finnigan, with Ron, Neville and Hermione behind him, as they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through the pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry was unaware how difficult it would be to fight the constant feeling that he had gone mad. It was so intense that he had to work hard to focus and not forget where he was and what he was doing. However, once he stepped through those doors everything fell into place. He was home at last.

Harry could not help but take in the sight of the enchanted ceiling, stained glass windows and floating candles – exactly the way he remembered them before the war. His eyes scanned the Staff table as they approached; searching for and quickly finding Professor Quirrell with his outrageous turban that hid the face of Lord Voldemort from view. He would have to work out how to deal with Professor Quirrell; hopefully without reliving some of his more prominent nightmares.

Professor McGonagall led them up to the front; forming a line facing the other students, with the Staff table behind them. As Harry glanced up at the enchanted ceiling once more he heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._ "

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed the stool in front of them. On top of the stool she placed the Sorting Hat. The hat was as patched and frayed as he remembered. The entire hall stared at the stool and for a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. The rip near the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find,_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head,_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you,_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands – though I have none,_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Harry heard Ron whisper to Neville. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled. His concern wasn't where the hat might sort him. It was what the hat might see inside his head. Would it see the eleven year old boy's potential or the veteran Auror who's feats were said to have rivaled the Founders themselves?

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry watched as Hannah stumbled forward, blond pigtails and all, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down. Harry smiled as he saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

Harry watched with a pang in his chest, remembering the fate of her aunt, as Susan made her way to the stool; Professor McGonagall dropping hat onto her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

Harry smirked as he remembered how their eventual friendship had evolved throughout the years.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brown, Lavender!"

A suppressed memory of Lavender being attacked by Greyback during the Battle of Hogwarts resurfaced, causing Harry to shiver.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers as Lavender made her way to join her new house; Harry had to control himself to keep from clapping.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

Harry smirked again, this time catching a stern gaze from Professor McGonagall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Seamus sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. Harry wondered if the hat had a hard time deciding if Seamus would be too fiery for Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned and Harry had to fight off the urge to kick him.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville before finally shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry wondered if the hat was truly deciding whether to place him in Hufflepuff over Gryffindor.

Unlike before, Neville did not run off wearing the hat. Rather, he handed the hat to Professor McGonagall before jogging to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy nodded to Harry before joining his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Harry returned the nod, drawing a scowl from Ron.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. The last thing he saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He cringed a little as he waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "My, my, my. Shall I say welcome Mr Potter, or welcome back?"

' _You can say welcome back as long as you keep it to yourself_ ', thought Harry; his worst fears confirmed.

"Rest assured, Mr Potter, there are a great many secrets that I keep under my brim." whispered the hat. "Your secret shall be safe with me. Now, where did I place you before?"

' _Gryffindor._ '

"Was that a mistake?" asked the hat.

' _No._ '

"Sure it wasn't Slytherin?" asked the hat. "You will be great, as you well know, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

' _I'm certain._ '

"Well, if you're sure." sighed the hat. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Mr Potter, and to GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall. Harry took off the hat and walked toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to be done with the Sorting, he hardly noticed all the cheers. The Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry found Hermione amongst the Gryffindors and sat down opposite to her.

Hagrid waved vigorously from the Staff table, finally catching Harry's eye and giving him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back, and as he did so his eyes fell upon the face of Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry who quickly checked his Occlumency shields before returning a smile. Whether the Headmaster would ever use Legilimency on a student was a great unknown to him; however given the situation he could take no chances.

The Sorting continued as Dean joined the Gryffindor table to much applause. A thought occurred to Harry while he waited for Ron to be sorted into Gryffindor: ' _How many Sorted today lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts?_ ' The thought sickened him so much that he almost forgot to clap for Ron when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy pompously as Ron sat down next to Harry.

Blaise Zabini, of Slytherin, was the last to be sorted before Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate, eagerly anticipating the bowls of food to appear. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Harry had no doubt that his gestures were genuine.

"Welcome!" greeted Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

As he sat back down, everybody clapped and cheered. Harry laughed out loud.

"You'll have to overlook some of the Headmaster's ways, Harry." said Percy airily, addressing his reaction. "He can sometimes be –"

"A bit mad?" smirked Harry.

"Do not underestimate him, Harry." puffed Percy. "Professor Dumbledore is the best wizard in the world! But yes, he is a bit mad."

Harry heard the gasps from the other first years and smiled as dishes of roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and peppermint humbugs appeared before them.

"That does look good," said Nearly Headless Nick, floating above the Gryffindor table.

"So sorry." apologized Harry.

"Don't be sorry, dear boy." said Nick. "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" began Nick.

" _Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" interrupted Seamus.

Nick looked extremely unhappy with the way the conversation was headed.

"Like _this,_ " replied Nick irritably.

Nick seized his left ear and pulled. Just as Harry remembered, Nick's whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nick flipped his head back onto his neck.

"So – new Gryffindors!" continued Nick. "I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost."

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus, staring across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table.

"I've never asked." replied Nick delicately.

Harry remembered darkly how the Bloody Baron got his blood stains. For the first time, Harry noticed the Gray Lady, Helena Ravenclaw, hovering high above the Ravenclaw table; staying as far away from the tables and the Bloody Baron as possible.

The desserts appeared and Harry helped himself to a treacle tart. Conversations around him at the Gryffindor table turned to their families. Harry found the amount of deja vu a bit disturbing.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, diving into his story of how his family had nearly murdered him while trying to see if he was a wizard.

Harry's mind drifted to the real story of Neville Longbottom and to St Mungo's Hospital where his parents had been ever since Bellatrix, her husband and Barty Crouch Jr decided to 'have some fun'. He wondered if there was a way to let someone know that Barty Jr was still alive and living with his father in secret without giving himself away. He would have to work on that.

"I _do_ hope they start right away, there's so much to learn." muttered Harry quietly to himself, as Hermione said to Percy: "I _do_ hope they start right away, there's so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

"You'll be starting small." said Percy "Just matches into needles and that sort of thing."

Harry's slip earned him side glance of awe from Neville. Harry just smiled and stuffed another tart into his mouth; cursing himself and vowing to be more careful. Immediately, he remembered what happened next. Last time, he stared up at the Staff table and made eye contact with Snape that was followed by a sharp pain from his horcrux... ' _Bloody hell!_ ', cursed Harry to himself. Somehow, someway, he had completely forgotten about the blasted piece of Voldemort's soul inside his scar! ' _Did he still have the bloody thing?_ ' pondered Harry.

As though the curse-ed thing was answering, Harry felt a prickle on his forehead. He reached up, for the first time in almost a decade, and rubbed his scar. Things were going to be different this time, and getting rid of the horcrux was priority. He did not need the piece of Voldemort's soul to speak parseltongue, which he would need to enter the Chamber of Secrets. Fortunately or unfortunately, a good number of Riddle's talents had been passed to him as a baby.

Harry was again dragged from his thoughts as the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent and Harry fained interest.

"Ahem," said Professor Dumbledore "just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

Dumbledore then broke into his end of feast speech, informing everyone to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, that Quidditch tryouts were the second week of term and to refrain from using magic in anywhere but the classrooms. That got Harry thinking. ' _He would have to use the Room of Requirement to practice to see how many of his favorite spells he could still perform. He would also have to see if he could perform a disillusionment charm as well as his older self. He did not want to have to wait until Christmas to get his father's cloak from Dumbledore before being able to move about the castle undetected. He would also need the Marauder's Map from the twins._ '

Murmuring broke out amongst the house tables at the revelation that the third-floor corridor was off limits due to the risk of death, ripping Harry from his musings. He had to suppress a sadistic smile as the name ' _Fluffy_ ', crept to the front of his mind.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore, causing the other professors to cringe.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

 _And learn until our brains all rot._ "

As always, everybody finished the song at different times; the Weasley twins singing along to a very slow funeral march. Harry had to control himself from singing along with them. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," sighed Dumbledore, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Seamus jumped in surprise as one of the wizards in the portraits along the corridors whispered, "Aye, an Irish lad" as he passed by; Harry snorted in amusement.

Twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. Harry yawned, realizing just how long the old way was before he had been introduced to the Marauder's Map.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them. Harry mind drifted as he remembered his introduction to Peeves the Poltergeist. Percy took a step toward the floating walking sticks before Peeves started throwing them at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves, show yourself."

Peeves' familiar loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" threatened Percy pompously.

There was a pop, and Peeves appeared, floating cross-legged in the air; clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" said Peeves, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

Suddenly, he swooped at them; causing everyone to duck.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks. Harry yanked Neville out of the way to avoid the sticks landing on his head.

"Thanks." said Neville, smiling.

"Anytime." said Harry.

They heard Peeves zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

They reached the end of the corridor and stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry was still having a little trouble adjusting to being eleven again. Things seemed much larger than what he was used to.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Panus Draconis," replied Percy.

' _That wasn't right!_ ' thought Harry to himself; frowning up at Percy. He knew the password had been 'Caput Draconis'. It had been the first thing he had ever had to memorize in the Wizarding world. He even had etched it in the door frame to Grimmauld Place, years after the war.

To Harry's shock, the portrait swung forward to reveal the round hole in the wall that led to the Gryffindor common room. He helped Neville through the portrait hole as they all scrambled through it. Inside the Gryffindor common room, Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Harry bid Hermione goodnight before following Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean up the stairs.

At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds; five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains, just as he remembered. Everyone seemed too tired to talk much; pulling on their pajamas and falling into their beds. Harry was so excited to have returned and anxious about the days ahead that he could not even imagine falling asleep.

"Great food, isn't it Neville?" muttered Ron. "Get _off,_ Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

Neville's mumbled reply was nothing but babble; exhaustion apparently taking hold. A few minutes later, loud snores echoed throughout the dorm; signalling that Ron had fallen asleep. Harry waited about thirty minutes before slipping out of his bed and easing his way to the window.

Time was becoming harder and harder to process in his mind. Harry wasn't for certain when in time, but he knew that only a day ago he was alone. Now, he was back home and with his mates. He already knew what he was going to try and change this time round, though he wasn't sure how just yet. Draco's friendship was essential to his plans, so he had to continue to cultivate it despite the opposition he knew he would receive.

Harry looked out towards the Forbidden Forest and wondered if Barberini was down there somewhere. He wondered, now that he was a sober eleven year old Gryffindor again, what the faun hoped he would change this time around. The password to the common room may have been a minor difference, but it was a major wake up call to Harry and he wondered what else might be different. Now, he needed to know – was it all up to him or did the faun have plans of his own. The veteran Auror was going to find out.

With sleep finally overcoming him, Harry eased back into his four-poster bed and wondered to himself; was this real, just a dream, or a nightmare about to unfold.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, another chapter. Special thanks to Critters At Play for being beta. The holidays have been extremely busy, but I'm getting back into the swing of writing again. I really felt the need to revisit this event in detail. I wanted to emphasize the amount of deja vu that Harry would feel upon his return.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and to all that have reviewed thus far!**


	4. Revelations

**Poor Decisions**

 **Chapter Four: Revelations**

Harry woke very early the next morning, dressed, then sneaked out without waking his dorm mates. When he reached the common room, he looked about cautiously to make sure that he was absolutely alone. When he felt comfortable, he withdrew his wand and tapped the tip to the top of his head – casting the disillusionment charm non-verbally. A smile spread across his face as the familiar feeling covered his body. It wasn't as strong as when cast by his older self, but until Dumbledore returned to him his invisibility cloak the charm would have to do.

Harry slipped quietly out of the common room and past the Fat Lady; her portrait still snoring as he gently closed the portrait hole behind him. The castle was still asleep as he slipped down the corridor, then down the Grand Staircase and out the front entrance into the grounds. The grassy grounds were soaked with rain from a morning shower and he had to walk with caution as not to make squishing sounds. He made his way towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest; keeping far enough away from Hagrid's hut so not to attract the attentions of Fang, the over-sized boar hound.

Once Harry reached the edge of the forest, he scanned the perimeter looking for any signs of life. He knew that if he wandered in too deep, he risked running into a centaur or something far worse like the spirit form of Voldemort. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he stepped in behind a nearby tree and removed the disillusionment charm. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he whispered, "Barberini."

Several minutes passed and Harry started to become very anxious. He was about to call out a little louder when the heightened senses of the veteran Auror detected a magical shift in the air about him. He spun round to see a younger version of the faun, leaning against the tree and looking up at him curiously. He noted that the faun was closer in size to his younger form.

"Why didn't you announce yourself?" demanded Harry in a hushed voice.

" _Because_ … _young wizard_ …" drawled the faun, in a way that would make the Malfoy's jealous "when someone I do not know summons me… I USUALLY JUST DON'T JUMP OUT AND SAY –"

The faun was clearly starting to lose his temper when his eyes found Harry's forehead and the unmistakable lightning shaped scar.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." said Barberini, shaking his head in disbelief. "How? What? When?"

The faun started pacing in circles in front of Harry.

"If I may, I thought that –" began Harry.

"How does the most famous wizard since Merlin know me?" interrupted the faun, still pacing in circles. "When have we met? Why would we have met?"

It was clear to Harry that Barberini was ignoring him and talking to himself.

"You do realize that I can answer all your questions." scoffed Harry in spite of his own self.

The faun stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Harry.

"I became one of the elder fauns, met you and sent you back in time to fix what you royally screwed up." said Barberini, tapping his hoof.

"I… um… I guess that's one way to put it." said Harry, scratching his head. "I didn't know you were an elder faun though."

"I would have had to have been to send you back!" growled the faun. "You know, we fauns may not be as well respected as other magical creatures, but we're not stupid!"

Harry noted that Barberini's younger self was much angrier than his older version had been.

"No offense intended, Barberini." said Harry calmly. "I just need some answers."

"Who told you that you could summon me when you got back?" asked Barberini, folding his arms.

"You did." replied Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"I take back what I just said." muttered Barberini. "We're smarter when we're younger and dumber when we're older! You should have never summoned me. Have you any idea how much of your history you're changing right now? Of course, you don't!" Harry started to say something, but was cut off. "Listen, don't speak. Every time you do something different, you set off a chain of events that changes the future that you remember. Soon, nothing of your old past will be relevant. My advice to you is to take every advantage you have as fast as possible. Change what you can and use whatever knowledge you have of people to sway the future in your favor. You'll probably get only a year to enact your will before your days are full of things that you don't remember. Once that happens, the stage is set for your life – round two."

"Can I even say thank you?" asked Harry.

"Of course, you can." said Barberini. "We can hang out, talk about the weather, how stupid centaurs are… or you can focus on what you're here to do. Listen, consider me a new ally. Just think long and hard before asking me to do anything. Matter of fact, plan every move as best you can."

"I'll do my best." said Harry.

"So… what did you do in the Forbidden Forest today… ya know, the first time around?" asked the faun.

"I didn't visit –"

"Then get back up to the bleeding castle, ya muck!" growled the faun before disappearing with a pop.

"That went well." muttered Harry to himself as he cast the disillusionment charm on himself once more.

Harry walked back towards the castle, thinking about where might be the best place to start making the changes that needed to be made. Truthfully, he knew that he had already started the process when he befriended Malfoy on the train and alienated Ron. He rubbed his face in frustration. If only he had about a month to plan out what he wanted to do. _'_ _Oh the foolishness of his drunken self'_ , thought Harry as he chewed on the inside of his lip.

He stopped short of the entrance to the castle. Something felt off, so he decided to approach with caution. As gently as he could, he pushed open the door to the castle; squeezing himself between the smallest of cracks so not to draw attention from anyone that might be nearby. As he entered the Entrance Hall, he noticed the Weasley twins huddled in a corner. He knew that couldn't be good, though he had no previous knowledge of their actions before he became more acquainted with them as members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"How curious, Fred." said George.

"Curious indeed, George." agreed Fred.

As interesting as it might have been to find out what the twins were up to, Harry knew he needed to return to the common room before the others began to stir. Just as he made it to the Grand Staircase, Fred uttered the words that froze his soul.

"How is it that ickle Harry Potter stays hidden from our view?"

"And what is he doing up so early and so near the Forbidden Forest?" muttered George.

Harry cursed himself silently. He had completely forgotten about one of the most important objects that he had acquired from the Weasley twins while at Hogwarts; the Marauder's Map. He turned on the step and looked up to see the taller twins standing directly behind him. Very quickly, two thoughts raced through his head. The first one was that he could simply obliviate their memories and attempt to avoid any further disruption to the past. The trouble was that simply obliviating them wouldn't prevent them from seeing him again on the map. If he took the map, he risked changing the past even further, as there was no way for him to know what they had done up until the time that they had given him the Marauder's masterpiece.

The second thought was to bring them into the fold, so to speak. He could use his Boy-Who-Lived title to mask his reasons while keeping them from interrupting his plans. He could also use their insight as a way to gain an even greater advantage, once things began to change too much for his old knowledge to be any use. Making up his mind, Harry placed his hand on his pocketed wand.

"Go to the left of the stairs and enter the first vacant classroom." breathed Harry. "We apparently need to talk. Do anything else and I will obliviate both of you before you can blink."

"Fair enough." whispered the twins in unison; both raising an eyebrow and smirking with delight.

Harry followed the twins into the classroom and locked the door behind them before removing his disillusionment charm. He cracked his neck and steadied himself before addressing the wide-eyed Weasleys.

"I believe we have a problem." sighed Harry, straightening his glasses.

"Problem?" repeated the twins in unison.

"Yes. A problem." said Harry, glaring at the two mischief makers. "You know of me as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived – the only person to ever survive the Killing Curse. What you're not aware of is that I am the Chosen One. The reason that I'm here is to ensure that Voldemort never returns."

Harry wasn't technically lying. He had returned to the past to prevent Voldemort's second rise to power. He had a few other things that he wished to accomplish, but the twins didn't need to know everything. He just needed to convince them to remain quiet and go about their lives as normal. Well, at least as normal as it had been the first-time round.

Both twins shuddered at the name as Fred breathed, "Return?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Voldemort isn't dead, Fred Weasley." sighed Harry, as he stared at the awestruck twins. "He is out there waiting for his chance to return. If his followers are allowed to succeed, many will die. Before I continue I must ask – do you believe me?"

"How do we know." retorted Fred.

"That you're not a Death Eater in disguise." said George, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because we all know that the Marauder's Map is never wrong." said Harry, smirking. "Do you believe me now?"

"Bloody hell." breathed the twins in unison, looking at Harry as though he had sprouted wings.

"How do you know about the map?" asked Fred, still staring wide-eyed.

"And how can you tell us apart?" asked George, his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," retorted Harry "but for now, know that I have secrets and I prefer my privacy. My primary goal is to bring down the web of followers that Voldemort left behind after his fall before they can destroy any more families. I cannot do this if the Hogwarts Staff or anyone else knows of my mission. No other soul in this castle except you two, living or dead, knows why I am truly here – including the Headmaster."

"If you're here to stop You-Know-Who's followers." said George slowly.

"Then why befriend ickle Malfoy?" asked Fred, frowning.

"His father was one of You-Know-Who's followers." stated George, mirroring his brother's expression.

"Who had to buy his way out of prison." added Fred.

"I have my reasons." said Harry flatly. "Just know this – all that I will do while I'm here is to end the darkness that continues to overshadow the Wizarding world. I need you two to go on as though you never saw me today. This conversation never happened."

"What can we do to help?" asked the twins in unison.

Harry chewed the inside of his lip as he considered the possible usefulness of the twins to his cause.

"How often do you look at the Marauder's Map?" asked Harry.

"All the time." replied George, smiling broadly.

"Excellent." said Harry, silently wondering how much the twins had known of the trio's movements the first time around. "There's a couple of people I need you to keep an eye on for me."

 **~~Poor Decisions~~**

As the first week of Harry's return got underway, he found that it was going to be a little bit more difficult than he had first anticipated to sneak away; even with the twins in his corner. For starters, he had decided to pair up with Hermione this time around, but she was no Ron. While Ron was content on being late to class and totally unconcerned with studying, Hermione was punctual and determined to get top marks. Harry had no issue with these differences, other than the fact that she was bound and determined to make sure that he did the same. He wanted to do well this time around, but there were other things he needed to do.

Harry intended on befriending Ron eventually and help his once great friend be a better person, but he still had to grieve out the old memories of Ron's betrayals. He could still hear Ron's anger as he accused him of being responsible for Ginny's death. He could still see Hermione's face as she told him what it had been like to live with Ron. These things were going to take time.

The second problem was Harry's memories. He was slowly coming to grips with the maddening task of placing them in the right order within his head. Conflicting memories of what had happened and what was happening made his head hurt far worse than his scar had ever done. Twice he had made his way to the hospital wing for a headache potion. He knew that every time he even sneezed, it was like ripples in a pond, and that the quicker he could get use to the changes, the better off he would be.

He had anticipated that Professor Quirell's class would be his most challenging task of the week, but instead found it to be quite simple. Knowing that Lord Voldemort was under that turban somehow made it easier and not harder. The old Auror saying was ringing true, 'The greatest advantage you can ever have is knowing who your enemy is and where they are'. Voldemort was weak and unable to harm Harry. The only problem he had was making sure not to be caught glaring at the back of Quirell's head. He would deal with the Defense Professor soon enough.

Now, the third and most immediate problem in Harry's mind was Professor Severus Snape. His first lesson with the Potions Master was drawing closer fast. He remembered clearly how the first lesson went and he did not want that to happen twice. The trouble was, how to handle the onslaught without allowing it to end bad. He knew what type of man Professor Snape was and he could not look upon the man the same way ever again. It was while he was leaving Herbology that the answer sprung into his head.

"Hey Hermione." said Harry, getting her attention as they headed back into the castle.

"Hmmm?" replied Hermione, lost in some distant thought.

"Study period is next, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "I figured we could go to the library and look up more on the plants that Professor Sprout was talking about. It never hurts to read ahead."

"Off to another study date." simpered Ron behind them.

"Sounds great." said Harry, ignoring Ron. "I just need to head to the lavatory first, then I'll meet you there."

"Okay." said Hermione, smiling brightly before shooting a glare at Ron.

Harry waved then made his way towards the lavatory. As soon as he turned the corner, he sprinted down the empty corridor. He had studied the Marauder's Map for years while attending Hogwarts the first time and he hoped that Professor Snape's habits had been the same before Harry's third year. He rounded another corner just in time to catch a glimpse of Professor Snape's cloak billowing behind him as he entered the lavatory. Harry sat down on a bench in the corridor and waited. He knew Professor Snape's weakness and he was about to put it to good use.

Several minutes later, Harry heard footsteps that signaled Professor Snape's departure from the lavatory. Harry immediately placed his head in his lap, thought about the saddest moments in his life, and began to cry. Moments later, he felt the presence of Professor Snape standing over top of him and he looked up into the curious face of his old Potion Master.

"Sorry sir." said Harry, wiping his face with his hands.

"Mr Potter." said Professor Snape, smirking slightly.

"You – you know who I am?" asked Harry, sounding sincere.

"Mr Potter, I make it a habit to know the names of all my pupils – even before the first class." replied Professor Snape smiling. "Now, what has upset our young celebrity?"

"I'm no celebrity, sir." sniffed Harry, looking down at the floor.

"Come now." said Professor Snape; Harry looking back up at him. "I'm sure that there is nothing that you could not ask for that wouldn't be given to _the Gryffindor darling_."

"Sir, is there magic that can give me a mother?" asked Harry, looking into the eyes of a man he now respected.

Professor Snape's mouth fell open as he took a step back. It was a moment before he cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Why… what… is this why you're crying?" asked Professor Snape, clearly confused as to how to ask the question.

"Sorry sir, but it's just that one of my house mates was talking about his mum last night and…" replied Harry, being honest as Seamus was talking about his mother the night before "I don't even remember my mum, so how can I miss her? Aunt Petunia was right… I'm just being stupid."

Harry saw the fire rage in Snape's eyes at the mention of Aunt Petunia.

"Your Aunt Petunia?" asked Professor Snape, trying to sound curious while not flinching.

"My mum's sister." replied Harry sourly. "I live with her and my Uncle Vernon. All I've ever wanted to know is something about my mum… something good… something real. You get tired of being called a freak and hearing your mum called the same."

Harry had to hold back a smile when Professor Snape sat down beside him on the bench. He looked at the Professor's fury filled face with a wide-eyed expression and waited.

"Mr Potter," sighed Professor Snape after several minutes, his face softening "I knew your mother. She was a great witch and a wonderful person."

"Sir, did you go to school with my mum?" asked Harry, fully knowing all that the Potions Master would possibly tell him.

"Yes I did, Mr Potter." replied Professor Snape. "She was in my year. I was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor."

"Were you two friends?" asked Harry, seeing the opening and taking it.

"Lily Evans was friends with many people…" said Professor Snape, closing his eyes so not to see Harry's expression "and yes, she was a friend."

"Sir, what was her favorite subject?" asked Harry, truly wanting to hear Professor Snape's thoughts.

Snape opened his eyes and looked directly into Harry's face. Harry checked his Occlumency shields and braced for their first real test. To his surprise, he felt no attempts to look into his mind.

"Mr Potter, your mother never could decide." replied Professor Snape. "She was quite fond of Potions, though I do believe that Charms and Transfiguration held a close second in her heart."

"Thank you, sir." said Harry, truly meaning it.

"What did I do?" asked Professor Snape, his voice regaining some of his usual silkiness.

"Thank you for giving me some good memories." said Harry, fighting back more tears.

"You're welcome, Mr Potter." said Professor Snape standing up. "Now, I am the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts and come Friday you will be in my class. That stated, your mother was a Muggleborn and one of the best in her year. Naturally, I will expect much from you."

"I will do my best, sir." said Harry smiling.

"Do not expect any special treatment from me just because I knew your mother." warned Professor Snape.

"No sir." said Harry standing up. He made certain not to look away or break eye contact. "I just hope that I won't disappoint you, sir. Before receiving my letter and meeting Hagrid, I never knew this world existed."

"If you are like your mother… you will do fine." said Professor Snape, chewing his lower lip.

"Well… I guess I'd best be getting to the Library, sir." said Harry. "My friend Hermione is probably waiting on me."

"One more thing, Mr Potter." said Professor Snape, freezing Harry in his tracks as he made to leave.

"Yes sir?"

"You never asked me if I knew your father." said Professor Snape silkily.

"Oh… um… did you know my father too?" asked Harry, hoping that things weren't about to go south.

"Yes, Mr Potter, I did." replied Professor Snape. "While he and I were not friends –"

"Ah, you caught one of the new students wandering the halls!" exclaimed Argus Filch excitedly, interrupting Snape and nearly dancing with excitement as he came around the corner. "That will be detention for you!"

"There will be no detention, Filch!" hissed Professor Snape, clearly annoyed at the interruption as well. "I was answering a few questions that young Mr Potter had before your interruption!"

"My apologies, Professor." said Filch quickly, looking away. "I was just following a student that was sneaking around and thought that you had caught them."

"I suggest you try another corridor." growled Professor Snape.

"Right away, Professor." said Filch, a look on his face like Harry had never seen before. He was scared.

Filch scurried away around the corner, headed down another corridor as fast as he could go.

"Now," said Professor Snape, clearing his throat "best be getting to the Library, Mr Potter."

"Yes sir." said Harry, dying to know what he was about to have heard, but too afraid of ruining the moment to ask.

"And Mr Potter." said Professor Snape, halting Harry once more.

"Yes sir?"

"Watch out for Filch's cat." said Professor Snape. "They have a unique bond."

"I will, sir." said Harry, smiling as he turned and headed for the Library.

Harry was ecstatic at how things had gone with Snape. He could not have imagined a better outcome, though he so desperately wished he knew what Snape was about to say before Filch interrupted. The Filch interaction bothered him as well. In all the years he had known Filch, he had never seen him show fear around Professor Snape. The old Auror inside him knew he would have to keep an eye on that dynamic.

Harry had barely exited the corridor when he heard a "Pssst!" He spun around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Harry!" came the stressed whisper of Hermione from behind a nearby suit of armor; her arm motioning wildly for him to come there.

Harry made his way over to the suit of armor and looking behind it saw a very scared looking Hermione.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry as he stepped in behind the plinth with her; still amazed at the spaces his eleven-year-old form could squeeze into. "What are you doing back here?"

"I was in the Library, but I got worried so I came to see if you were okay." whispered Hermione, a tear stain tracing her left cheek. "Then I almost got pinched by that awful Filch, so I ducked in behind this suit of armor."

"Hermione, I told you that I'd meet you in the Library." whispered Harry. "I wasn't gone but… wait… what did you hear?"

Harry had quickly recognized a look in Hermione's eyes from the past.

"Oh Harry!" whispered Hermione.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck as she assaulted him with one of her characteristic hugs. Harry had almost forgotten how much he missed them.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really I am." whispered Harry, patting her back.

"No, you're not!" whispered Hermione. "You were crying and Professor Snape was consoling you."

Harry's eyes popped as he heard words he thought no person would ever utter to him.

"Hermione, let's go to the Library before Filch catches us and I promise I'll tell you what just happened." whispered Harry, and they raced off to the Library together.

Harry knew that he had just made a major change to his past, though he wasn't worried. His comfort came from knowing that he only needed to focus on the key issues. Barberini had made it perfectly clear to him that even the slightest changes would send ripples through the future. Things weren't exactly as he remembered, but that was okay. The main events were still holding true – and this would give him the advantage he needed. Of course, there were three changes yet to come that he planned to make and he knew that those changes would probably shatter the world as he had known it forever.

 **~~Poor Decisions~~**

"A word, Headmaster." said Professor Snape as he barged into Dumbledore's office; not bothering to wait until he was invited in.

"Severus." greeted Dumbledore, looking quite concerned and surprised. "What has happened?"

"I just ran into young Mr Potter." replied Professor Snape, sweeping around the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk like a giant bat.

"The boy hasn't even been here a week." sighed Professor Dumbledore, removing his glasses. "Surely he hasn't done something to upset you already. He hasn't even been to Potions yet."

"It's not him that has me enraged, Headmaster," retorted Professor Snape flatly "it's you."

"Me?" retorted the Headmaster, his eyes widening. "What have I done?"

"It was _YOU_ that placed young Mr Potter with that pathetic excuse for a human being, Petunia Evans." hissed Professor Snape. "And please do not talk to me about his protection and the Greater Good. I know all about your reasons and as of today, I do not care."

"Severus?" questioned Professor Dumbledore, a small peak to his voice. "What has happened?"

"Today, I found young Mr Potter sitting in the corridor outside the lavatory, crying because he had never heard one nice thing about his mother." growled Professor Snape, closing his eyes. "That horse-faced hypocrite is still pining over not being a witch and has been taking it out on her nephew for the last ten years."

"Severus, I must say that I am shocked by your concern for the boy," said Dumbledore softly "however you must understand that placing young Mr Potter with his blood relatives was for his own protection. Besides, it was better for him to have been raised away from all the fame."

"He is Lily Evans' son." spat Snape, his eyes opening wide and flashing dangerously. "Fame would have had no effect on him, if raised properly. As for his protection… now that he is at Hogwarts, I see no reason why he must return to his useless aunt."

"Are you suggesting that he live here at Hogwarts, Severus?" retorted Dumbledore. "You know that the Ministry would never –"

"I'm not suggesting that he live here." interrupted Snape. "I'm suggesting that _you_ find a suitable family for him to live with. I'm sure that it won't be _too_ hard and I dare say that protecting them from the Dark Lord's remaining followers isn't beyond _your_ capabilities."

Huffing loudly, Professor Snape turned and left the Headmaster's office before Dumbledore could utter a response. Dumbledore stared after Professor Snape, clearly stunned by the man's show of emotion. He knew that the Dursleys hadn't been kind to the boy, but he also knew that it had been the best way to protect him. Now though, he could tell that simply leaving Harry Potter at his aunt and uncle's home during the summers would not be an option. Once Severus set his mind about something, it was nearly impossible to steer him away until he completed his task.

* * *

 **A/N: Nearly a year and a half later it's update time! Seriously though, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I would love to hear some feedback on Professor Snape as this is a definite step out of my comfort zone! Special thanks to Critters At Play for being beta. Any mistakes now belong to him. ;) I would also like to thank him for helping me with the chapter. I will update soon.**


End file.
